Breathe With Me
by KayMist
Summary: When the fate of the world rests on your shoulders, all you can do is breathe. Just breathe and let it all out with me. I'll always be here for you. (Pre Calamity)[This is to flesh out and give a bit more story and connection between the subjects the memories touch on.]
1. Summonings

Hero. Knight. The stalwart pillar of justice, strength, and protection. Those words had been burned into his mind at such a young age. It had taken everything to live up to them, to everyone's expectations of the legendary hero. And now, he had a new word to live up to. _Champion._

Link stood before the commander, his father, with hands behind his back in a relaxed parade rest. The older man had a grim look on his face as he paced behind his desk. The letter in his hand bore the royal seal, though the thick golden wax was torn in half. The sight of it made Link uneasy. It was not something he wished to see. At last the commanders heels clicked together and he turned to stare down at Link with hard brown eyes.

"You've been summoned to the castle," he said quietly, carefully placing the parchment on the desktop. "It seems that the king has managed to excavate the old relics from legend and now truly believes the rumors of Calamity Ganon returning. To follow the old tales, he wants the hero who wields The Sword that Seals the Darkness to be one of the Champions." The last part was forced out in a growl as the commander slammed his fist, rattling the bottles and quills atop. Link suppressed the urge to flinch, shifting uneasily from one foot to the other. "It is foolish! If there is any threat, you should stay with the army. The king has no head for war. He would not put you where you can truly put your skills to use. Not some childish tale!" After a moment, the air left him and his shoulder slumped forwards. "But it does not matter what I tell the man. He is king and I must obey." Those steely eyes turn towards Link and his whole face hardened once more. "You are to leave at sunrise tomorrow, son. Remember who you are, who your ancestors are. You are the Hero and I expect you to epitomize it. Dismissed."

Without another word, the commander turned away from him and stared out the window behind. Link left as quick as he could, almost slamming the door in his haste. Once in the dim hall, the tension left him and he slumped against the wall. More. They were giving him more duties.. Just when he'd managed to become knight and please his father, everything had to change again. Especially when it would be bringing him back within close range of … well, it's best not think about that. Link sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, leaning back more to stare at the barreled ceiling. No matter how much he hated it, duty called. The king didn't want a grumpy young man, he wanted the Hero.

"Why, hello there again, Master Link." He jumped at the soft voice, bashing his head against the stone in his haste to straighten up. A soft laugh brought his eyes forward to see the hunched form of a Sheikah man perched upon the window sill, a long white braid falling over his shoulder and almost touching the ground. He straightened from his crouch and tugged down the face mask, revealing a sharp grin below lavender eyes.

"Rhenn," Link breathed, returning the smile with a small one of his own and holding his now bruised head. "What are you doing here?" It had been years yet since he'd seen his slender friend.

"Summoning you, of course. Mustn't have the Hero missing for the gathering of the Champions." He grimaced at his words, bringing another bark of laughter. "I take it your father was less then pleased," he continued softly, eyes darting to the door nearby then back. He shook his head, again running his fingers over his hair in his nervous habit. "Regardless of what he thinks, I would more hear of what is in your mind. You do not look as thrilled as most would imagine." A lump formed in his throat as he tried to push the memories back. "You two still haven't spoken, after all these years?"

Link felt his face warm at the question and looked away, lips pursed in a tight frown. There was a reason he worked himself to the point of where there nothing but training techniques running through his head. Rhenn clicked his tongue and wagged his finger at him. "Such a shame with how close you were and-"

"Please! Just let it be, Rhenn," he snapped, pulling another wry grin from the tall woman.

The Sheikah bowed and pulled his face mask back up. "As it pleases you. Well, I must be off again. The king is expecting my return before morning." Link looked back at him, squinting against the bright sunset light coming in through the window as he climbed into it. Rhenn looked back over his shoulder. "I hope you are braced for a tumultuous welcoming, my boy," he said with a wink and leapt out. Link rushed forwards, watching as his form gracefully flipped and landed several stories below, scaring the group of soldiers training in the courtyard. Link couldn't help the corners of his mouth lifting in a half smile at his love for flare. The day he had become skilled enough at his acrobatics had been the bane of many a persons wits. The Sheikah tended to fling himself from any height and surprise any who dare be below him.

In the distance, the last bell of the day rang, signaling the end of training. The clatter and clamor of gear and weapons being neatly put up echoed up to him. It looked like he wouldn't need to return below after all. Link stood straight with a sigh and made his way back to his room. It would be better to forgo supper, as he was sure rumors were already spreading. He didn't feel like dealing with the quiet comments and glances.

Once behind his own door, he relaxed a bit, glancing around the small room. His eyes landed on his sword, drawn unconsciously to it. Without thinking, he picked it up, pulling it from the sheath and holding it out before him. A calm swept over him as he took in all the minute details and engravings, the rich color of the hilt and guard. It was silent and dark, much to his dismay. Ever since the earliest day he'd held the blade, glowing and whispering at his first touch, he had yet to hear it again. He hadn't told a soul of this. It was shameful that the great Hero couldn't hear the words of his sword as the legends told. Even so, holding the sword filled him with a steady determination and left him feeling more...at ease with his fate. It belonged with him and would always stay within his hold.

Link shook his head and sheathed the blade, hanging it from the peg above his bed again. He shouldn't get distracted when there was packing to be done. With the ease of repetition, he quickly rolled, folded, and filled his pack and saddle bags. He sat on the edge of his bed, glumly looking down at the small pile and sighed. The feeling of dread was growing again now that he was no longer busy. Every swallow just made the lump in his throat worse. Link flopped back onto his bed, grabbed his pillow, and slapped it over his face to let out a muffled yell. He hated this! Was there no way to clear his head? Everything was over and done, but still the memories kept creeping back, showing those Goddess be damned eyes.

The pillow was throw across the room with a yell. There was only one thing that could help. With more force then necessary, he kicked the door open and stormed down the many stairs. Winding through the maze like halls, Link followed his nose. Good, he was still there. He stopped in front of the cracked door and just smelled. Toasted herbs, the sizzle of meat, and the steam of vegetables drifted out and pulled him in. He entered to see the back of the cook. A large man with a gloriously shiny head that was somehow fit and muscular, though everyone knew him to test his food more then he should. Said man turned at the door creaking, a large bun his mouth as he stirred a pot. His eyes lit up upon seeing Link, so he sucked the rest of the bread in with a pop and grinned.

"Ah, Link! I was wondering when you would show up. Come, come!"

Bashfully, Link complied, peeking into the large pot on the table. "Thanks, Perot. How did you know I'd show up?"

Perot hooted and rapped the wooden spoon against the edge of the pot. "You know how news spreads around here, my boy. Like wildfire, they say! And after all our late night cooking sessions and heartfelt confessions, I can say that I know of a certain person excited for your arriv-"

"No no no, please! Why does everyone bring that up?" Link growled, taking the spoon from the cook and giving the pot a stir of his own. The scent of vanilla, cream, and egg rose and he knew just what this was for. "Do you have the bread ready? It seems like this is mixed enough." The cook chuckled and nodded, pulling out a pan filled with small cubes of bread. Link smoothly poured the contents of the pot into the pan, tossed everything, and popped it in the oven. The hourglass was flipped and he sat down at one of the small stools around the table, lifting a brow at his friend. "You know me too well," he muttered, hiding his face in his folded arms. Perot took the other stool and clucked his tongue.

"When you are not around the others, you go right back to wearing your heart on your sleeve, my boy. You are still young and the heart takes many a summer to learn how to feel without stopping," the man said, holding a hand over his heart with a dramatic flair. "You are thinking about rectifying the situation, yes?"

The young man groaned and lifted his head to give the cook a miserable look. "I can't, Perot. A hero doesn't do such things, much less a _Champion_. Strong, silent, and loyal," Link said, his stomach sinking, "Like a hound or a steed. That is what is expected when you wield the Sword that Seals the Darkness. And that is what I shall do."

All he received for an answer was a sad expression. "When it is required, yes, but do not forget that you are still a living creature with thoughts and emotions. You must let them out somehow. Unless perhaps you wish to end up like your father, eh?"

Link's heart clenched in his chest at the thought. No, that wasn't what he wanted, at all. But he didn't have a choice in the matter. He was born into this role and he had to do his part, even if that meant hardening himself. He'd already had five years to work on it. It was to the point where he could just focus, like a fine laser from a Sheikah weapon, and become another person. It slipped at times, but he was still working on it. Perot just sighed and shrugged. "You are a good boy, Link. I don't know of anyone else that could do what you do with your natural ease." The cook grabbed the drained hourglass and shook it. "Perhaps a nice bowl of bread pudding will help you clear your mind and rest."

Link leaned his elbows on the table again, watching his kitchen mentor take out the steaming pan, plate the dessert and slide it to him. The smell of was wonderful, just as he remembered it as a child when he would visit his father and clumsily trained with a tiny wooden sword. Perot would always beckon him inside when he was tired or crying from a splinter and offer a treat of some sort. Soon Link was joining in and copying Perot's every move, finding pleasure from cooking and even more from tasting. He slowly ate a single bite and let out a small moan at the flavor and warmth as the bread melted on his tongue. The warmth seemed to spread and sink into his bones, finally allowing him to relax. Before he knew it, he'd quickly scarfed down the rest. The empty bowl was pushed away as he leaned back with a sigh. Finally, he felt at ease.

"Perfect, Perot! I really needed that," he said, then perked up. He'd forgotten to pack one last thing. "Is it alright if I grab some things for the ride?" At the cook's nod, he grabbed bread, cheese, and a flagon, tying it up in a cloth neatly. Link stopped at the door before leaving, looking back. "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone. Just be safe while I'm away. And thank you again." He slipped out before he could see Perot's face or get a reply.

He hurried back to his room, adding his last pack to the pile. With his mind finally calm, the young man stripped down and slide into bed. It didn't take long for his eyes to grown heavy and fall asleep.

* * *

It was early when he was leaving. So early the thin band of white light on the horizon was barely visible. Link sat atop his horse and looked back at the tall and stout line of the Citadel. The bright, warm colors of the trees so common in the Akkala region surrounded the base, giving it a less frightening stature. He tried to burn it to his mind. It might have been hard, but this place helped him become a better man. He'd always keep the memories.

With a final look, he turned his mount and left. To Hyrule Castle and the less then pleasant memories that awaited him.


	2. Red On White

**I completely forgot to leave a note on the first chapter!  
Let me thank you for reading. I've done a lot of research and playing and I have found a lot of things missing from the time when all the missing memories take place. So this is my way of fleshing out all the characters and putting in more emotion and backstory. Hopefully it will have more meaning and be less jumpy with the timeline that's laid out. Also, I could not for the life of me find how Link received the Master Sword the first time. He just seems to have it with no explanation in the first memory. So I came up with my own story behind how it happened.  
Thank you!**

* * *

"He is late..."

Zelda glanced at the small congregation of lords as they rumbled at each other and ruffled their garish robes, obviously displeased. She couldn't help but feel the same as the ache in her feet grew steadily worse. Giving in to her breach in etiquette, she shifted from foot to foot, swaying in her spot. Why was this taking so long? It had been nearly two hours and this mysterious guest had yet to arrive still.

"I don't believe it is proper for a princess to dance in place when she's impatient, milady," a soft voice whispered over her shoulder, just barely heard over the clatter of rain on the vaulted ceiling far above. The scent of cherry blossoms suddenly filled her senses and she knew who had snuck up behind her.

"You can hardly call for perfect etiquette when you have Daruk here, Impa," she answered and glanced over at the Goron champion who had just sat down with a loud thump and a yawn. "At this rate, you may as well just tell me who it is we're expecting. Everyone has been so very careful not to say anything. This is even the first time I've seen Daruk since everyone arrived. I'm guessing this is due to his inability to keep a secret." The sound of a muffled laugh reached her and she grinned.

"The secret shall stay as it is until arrival. Though I have good word from Rhenn that it should be soon. There is not much that would stop such a force and not for long if it did."

Following Impa's words, the gaggle of lords shuffled over to the king, whispering fiercely. With a loud sigh, he nodded, waving them away and placing the knighting sword back upon it's stand. He then turned to the few that remained in the sanctum. "It would seem we must delay the ceremony. The storm is fierce enough to halt our guest. Feel free to return to your chambers. I will have someone alert you when everyone has arrived and the ceremony will continue."

"Ha! I suppose we shouldn't be too terribly surprised that he is late. I would have flown through many a storm such as this without a single feather out of place," Revali snapped before turning in a rustle of feathers.

A thin thread of dread curled into her mind. She looked around the room again, taking in the finery, escaping nobles, Champions, and her father who was gently running a soft cloth over the royal blade. No. No! A hiss of curses escaped her lips as she threw every thread of decorum to the wind. She turned in a wave of fabric to face her father and readied her nerves to speak what was most likely a terrible idea.

Before a word could leave her lips, the heavy double doors to the south slammed open. Though the rain was coming down in sheets, a wet hooded figure emerged from the now pitch black evening and stopped with a squelch. Her father turned and let out a sigh of relief, leaving the half polished sword in lieu of walking down the red carpet runner towards the doors. "Young Link," he said just loud enough to travel across the large room. The guest pulled back the sopping cloth to show that same dark blonde hair and blue eyes she hadn't wished to see again. _Him_. The hero dropped to a knee just before the king, looking at the ground in proper fashion. "Enough with that. Everyone else has already left. Up with you." Following the king's word, he rose, looking past and right at Zelda. That stoic face grimaced slightly before going blank and he quickly looked away again.

It took everything inside of her not to run. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would be here eventually. The legends always said the hero with the Sword that Seals the Darkness is to work beside the Champions to seal Calamity Ganon away. She turned away and glared at the four Champions that stood in a line behind her. Daruk at least had the gall to look embarrassed, rubbing his head with a huge hand and looked at the ceiling. Mipha did little to hide her absolute delight at seeing him, completely oblivious to the heated look Zelda sent their direction. Urbosa just shrugged and looked over at Revali, who had his back turned to the whole thing.

A hand landing on her back startled Zelda from her look. She glanced over and up at her father who had stepped up beside her, the oddly pleased look on his face so out of place. "Everyone, please come over and greet our newest Champion," he called to the others and frowned at his daughter as she struggled to keep the distaste from her face. The others moved over, each to a varying degree of excitement.

Mipha quickly took one of Link's hands in hers and smiled up at him. "It has been far too long, my friend. It is wonderful to see you!" she quipped and bounced a bit on her toes. It was almost too much to stomach, forcing Zelda to look up and over them both, meeting Urbosa's gaze. There was a sad and understanding look in those emerald green eyes as she returned the glance. Though the moment was ruined as Daruk slapped the young man on the back with a road of laughter, sending him stumbling forwards and gasping. He straightened up and turned to her, their eyes meeting again. Zelda swallowed thickly against the tightening of her chest and lifted her chin to put on a more regal expression. She could do this. She could handle speaking with him.

"Princess," Link said softly, bowing fully at the waist.

Zelda nodded at him and met his gaze again as he straightened up. "Hero," she replied. There was another flicker of emotion over his face. Regret perhaps? No, pain. She felt a faint hint of guilt. He had always been an open book as a child, every emotion clear as day in those bright eyes. They were dim, almost faded now. "I am pleased that you got here safely. Now, if you'll excuse me." Before anyone could say anything else, she turned and hurried from the room. Her duty was done.

With each step, her pace increased and her mind grew more crowded with unwanted thoughts and memories. Soon it was too much. Zelda gathered her skirts in a hand and ran, throwing the door to her chambers open as soon as she came too them. The sky was still dark and rain rapped on the windows with vigor, fitting her mood too well. Even the air in the room felt hot and stuffy, pushing her to throw the largest window open and lean out. Each cool drop that hit her face seemed to sooth, if only just a little. All she could do was stay there, trying to clear her mind.

"You're going to catch sick and ruin a perfectly good dress, Zelda." She pulled back with a sigh and looked over to find Urbosa perched cross legged atop her storage chest. Even in the low lantern light, her bright hair was easy to make out. The princess could feel how wet her shoulders and hair had become. She must have lost track of time in her distress.

"I don't give a damn about any of that, Urbosa," Zelda said, crossing her arms and looking at her slipper covered feet.. "Are you here to placate the rude princess?"

Her friend sighed and stood with casual grace. "No. I'm hear to listen. It was difficult to tell who was more apt to set the young knight on fire with their eyes. You or Revali." She paused, glancing down at the chest she had sat upon and back to Zelda. Even in the dim light, the fine engravings and vibrant colors dancing over the wood seemed to draw her eyes. The intent on her face was obvious.

"I will not," Zelda hissed and turned away to move behind her changing screen. She began to tug at the ties holding the back of her dress closed with haste.

"Will not what, dear? Remember? Have you so much as looked inside? I am sure she left you something inside that would help, even just a small-"

"Nothing can help me, Urbosa!" Zelda snapped, struggling with the ribbons in frustration. After a moment she gave up, slumping against the wall and let the tears come. Her friend came around and pulled her into a gentle embrace. "I-I cannot to do this. I have prayed and prayed, with nothing to show for it. It was easier when I wasn't alone. But everyone left me! First my mother, then Juta, then _him_!" The feeling of hopelessness enveloped her like a heavy blanket, smothering out any other emotion.

"You have us, dear," Urbosa whispered, stroking Zelda's hair. "Regardless of what happens, we will always protect you, support you. I have seen Daruk break down solid walls just to get to a tasty rock. Imagine what he would do for you?" The thought of such an act popped into her head, pulling a watery laugh from the princess. It was comforting to hear those words, to be held for the first time in over a year. "Yes, there, see? Now, calm yourself. I will help you change. Your maid is absolutely terrified of me and has refused to come inside when I entered."

The heavy wet dress was removed and replaced by a light nightgown with Urbosa's help. Zelda already felt a good deal lighter. Breathing wasn't a struggle. "Thank you..."she said, giving Urbosa a small smile. "I don't know what I did to deserve such care, but I thank you regardless."

"Hush, Zelda. You are my dearest friend." The older woman looked at the large clock tucked in the corner and clicked her tongue. "It is getting late. I suggest you try to sleep."

With one last hug, she left, seeming to take the warmth from the room with her. Zelda sat on the edge of her bed with a sigh. Perhaps Urbosa was right. Ignoring the past did little to help. It was the way of a true leader to know the history and to not make the same mistakes again. Her eyes were pulled to the small nightstand beside her. Yes. She would go through it, but not tonight. Zelda opened the drawer, pulled out a small key, and set it on the table top. Tomorrow.

* * *

 _"Juta, Juta, look at this!"_

 _After weeks of begging and pleading, today was the day. Zelda had at last gotten her father to approve of a trip to see the mysterious sword of legend. Of course she had to also pay proper respect to the Great Deku Tree. It hadn't been done in years, leaving it up to her as princess to do her duty. "Perhaps this will show you just how true those tales are if you see the great sword in person." A great lesson in history and legend, another way to show the things her ancestors themselves used, as well to try and bring forth her powers._

 _That didn't mean she couldn't still have fun. In her hands she clasped a very wiggly and noisy frog. It's dark and splotched skin the best camouflage for the dark forest. With the greatest of joy, she held it up to her mentor, Juta. "Why, that is wonderful, Princess! Do you remember the properties that this good creature can bring when ingested?" The woman knelt down, taking the small beast into her own hands and stroking it's back to calm it._

 _"Of course! He is the main ingredient of an endurance elixir. Commonly taken by messengers and mail carriers to make the long trips for delivers," the young princess stated confidently, though her face scrunched up in thought right after. "Though the effects of ingesting it on its own without proper preparation has yet to be investigated more. I actually had it in my book to have Link test!"_

 _"Hey!" Both the ladies looked up as said boy struggled through the brush up to them, a frog in each of his hands as well. "I never agreed to eat a frog," he grumbled and set the creatures back in a nearby puddle, hopefully close to where he had caught them. "I'm here to protect you. Not be your research experiment."_

 _Juta laughed, a light and cheerful sound, like bells and brushed her light hair behind her ear. "Oh, dear. I'm sure the princess doesn't mean it. Yes?" Zelda sighed and nodded, putting her leather bound journal back into her pack. "Now, come here, son. You've dirt all over your face." Link scoffed and backed away as she stood with a kerchief in her hand. "Oh no you don't. You might fancy yourself a man, but you are still my boy!" Before Zelda could blink, Juta had his face in her hand and had wiped away the splatters of mud from his cheeks. It was almost impossible not to laugh as he turned red as a radish._

 _"Madam Juta, we must continue moving if we are to make it back to the castle before nightfall. The great tree is just ahead," one of the three guards escorting them said, shifting uneasily in place and grasping his sword hilt with a hand._

 _"Yes, yes, of course. Let us be on our way, children!" she replied and stood, brushing off her skirts. "Please take the lead, young Knight." At her word, Link straightened up and saluted, marching just ahead of the ladies and adjusting the dulled training blade on his back. Zelda giggled and followed suit, holding the proper lady posture and strolling behind._

 _The path through the forest was thankfully clear and fairly easy to see. It was just as her mother had written in her records. The Deku Tree really did have control over the whole forest. He must be clearing the path for them. After a few minutes of walking, she glanced up at Juta, face thoughtful. "Did you ever accompany my mother to visit the Deku Tree, Juta?"_

 _Her mentor nodded, smiling sadly. "Yes, of course, princess. It was never quite this lively though. Lord Urlna always joined and as you know, he is very particular about decorum and proper manners. It was silent the entire way. Though the great forest spirit always loved it when she would sketch him."_

 _"No!" Zelda gasped and laughed. "I haven't seen any sketch of a spirit from her."_

 _"Oh, well, he always requested she leave them for him and the Koroks. They were great fans of her work. He told us that it was good to see his 'knotted old facade' to make sure he looked a proper old man," Juta said, laughing as well. "Perhaps they still have the sketches around. We will have to ask."_

 _"Mother, look!" Zelda looked up at Link's exclamation and beamed, clapping her hands. Ahead was the enormous form of very old tree, looming out of the shadows. And just below it was the sword, lit from a small clearing just above. Both took her breath away._

 _Before anyone could say otherwise, she ran up and stopped upon the platform, gazing at the shining blade in awe. It was beautiful with the rich colors of the hilt and guard and the blade almost seeming to glow all on it's own. "Oh ho! Could it really be? I sensed a great power but I did not expect the Princess herself to arrive!"_

 _Zelda jerked her head up and gaped as the knotted truck of the giant tree before her opened to eyes and a mouth. Of course she had expected there to be a spirit but not...not the actual tree itself! She suppressed the urge to smack her hand against her own face at her stupidity and moved forward to bow deeply. "Great Deku Tree! Yes, I am Princess Zelda. I apologize for the long wait since last we came to pay our respects but-"_

 _"Say no more, my dear. It is understandable after the unfortunate loss of your mother," the tree replied, wood crackeling as his face slacked in sadness. "I am pleased that you have come nonetheless. And I see you brought another great soul along with you. Boy, step up here so I can get a look at you!" Behind her, Link let out a choke of surprise and jerked his hovering hand away from the hilt of the legendary sword. He quickly came up beside her, also bowing deeply. Too deep, actually. With a loud clatter, the training blade slide from it's sheath on his back and landed on the ground, causing them both too jump. The Deku Tree burst into loud booming laughter, his branches and roots shaking and swaying. Soon the Koroks began to emerge in response and added their own laughter as the boy's face darkened farther with red, almost the shade of a tomato. It was too much to not join in and Zelda began laughing as well._

 _After a few moments the tree finally stopped, smiling as broadly as his bark would allow. "Goodness, that was wonderful! I haven't laughed that hard in centuries! Thank you, young man! What is your name?"_

 _Link stopped half hunched over, sword dangling in his fingers as he picked it up. He quickly ran his fingers through his hair. "Link, great spirit," he finally managed to choke out and straightened up._

 _"I do apologize for the laughter. It was just too much. I noticed your interest in the sword behind. I must ask. Do you feel anything from it?"_

 _The question brought a complete silence to the entire clearing. Zelda turned and looked up at Link. Could it be possible? The boy shifted uncomfortably, looking down at his feet as he shift from one to the other. After a few moments, she poked him in the arm at the prolonged silence, earning a panicked look from her friend. With a gesture from her arm back at the tree, he finally looked back up and nodded. "Eh, yes, Great Deku Tree. I, uh, I thought I heard a whisper from it. I was just trying to see if it would be louder if I touched it," he finally managed, swallowing thickly as his nerves grew more obvious. Zelda couldn't help but smile and placed a hand on his arm, willing him to calm. It seemed to help as he visibly relaxed and gave her a quick, lopsided grin._

 _"Hmm. Most interesting. Please, go ahead. Touch the sword. Perhaps you can pull it from it's resting place."_

 _The words seemed to floor Link as his eyes widened and Zelda felt her own heart give a lurch. The tree was giving him permission to try and pull out the sword? Did that mean...Could he think Link to be the reincarnated hero? Her fingers curled in the fabric of his sleeve as they both turned to look at the weapon, resting upright in the aged white stone. His hand came up to take hers, pulling his sleeve from her clutch, and drawing her gaze from the sword to him. His expression was one of determination and resolve, a bright gleam in his blue eyes. Zelda swallowed against the lump in her throat and nodded at him in encouragement. That crooked smile graced his lips and he gave her hand a quick squeeze before letting go and stepping up._

 _It seemed that the inch or two of height he had gained recently put him at just the right height to grasp the hilt fully with both hands. As soon as his fingers touched the deep violet leather, a crystalline tone chimed out and the sword erupted into blazing light. Everyone present gasped, taking a step back as he planted his feet firmly and began to pull. Zelda held up a hand to her face, squinting and leaning into the wave of power that burst out as the blade pulled up slowly. She looked past the almost blinding glare to see Juta clasping both hands to her chest, eyes wide and full of tears. The pride and joy of a mother radiated from her almost as bright as the sword._

 _Amid the clamor, the soldier standing away the rest drew his sword, grabbing Zelda's attention. Before a word could leave her lips, he struck down the other two soldiers from behind. A crazed look crumpled his face as he moved forward. "No!" she screamed, starting to rush forwards as he raised the blade over Juta. But it was too late._

 _"My lord cannot be stopped! I won't allow your pathetic hero to be! For Ganon!" the man shrieked and thrust the blade through the woman's neck. It was as if time had stopped. Those serene blue eyes met hers, dulling as a spurt of frothy blood spilled from her lips. Her body slowly fell to the ground as the blade was pulled back, splattering blood over the white stone before them. A shattering roar from the Deku Tree broke the spell. Zelda jerked her head back and looked over as Link let out his own scream, anger distorting his face and the gleaming sword in his hand. It glowed with a heavenly blue light as he stepped forward. He'd managed to pull it out. He was the hero._

 _Those thoughts fled her mind as the traitorous soldier stepped forward, crouching into a fighting stance to match Link. The two charged and clashed on the stand, both letting out guttural noises of fury over the screech of metal on metal. Zelda looked away with a sob and rushed over to the fallen form of her mentor. She was still alive, somehow. The girl blinked through the waves of tears and took Juta's shaking hand, clasping it tightly in her own. "No, no, no. Juta, please, don't leave! We need you!" Zelda cried out. Even though the pain, Juta managed one last smile before her body went limp, the last gleam of life gone from her eyes._

 _A cry of pain from behind forced her to turn from Juta. Link wrenched his new blade from the chest of the now fallen form of the soldier. A long gash across his chest was streaming blood, only made worse as he heaved breaths from exertion. It was almost terrifying to see the pure rage and hate still on his face as he spat on the corpse. Her chocked cries pulled his eyes to hers. It was like a switch had been flipped and the anger drained away, replaced by anguish. The sword clattered to the ground as he threw it away and stumbled over, falling to his knees and taking Juta's other hand. The warrior was gone and in his place was a young boy, sobbing over the body of his dead mother. Zelda wrapped her arms around him, letting out her own cries to join his._

 _"Princess!" The two friends started and looked up as a dark form landed before them. "What has happened?!" It was Rhenn. The sight of him was startling, the red Sheikah eye on his chest when before it had been a dark yukata. The older boy stumbled when he saw the scene, pulling his face mask down and showing the horror in his expression._

 _It took everything in her to bring her breathing back under control. Zelda weakly pushed herself to a sitting position, still clutching Links arm like a lifeline. She held up a hand to stop the warrior as he started moving forwards. "A-a traitor, Rhenn. One of our own royal guard killed the others and poor J-Juta," she managed, stopping to clutch her chest at another sob._

 _"Young master Link…?" Rhenn breathed, stepping around them and freezing at the sight of the now free sword of legend, drenched in blood and carelessly laying on the stained stone. "Oh Goddess, how-"_

 _"I killed him," the boy croaked, finally looking up for his fallen mother. The brightness of innocence was gone from his eyes, leaving them bloodshot and wild as he turned to the Sheikah. "Who is he aligned with?"_

 _Rhenn knelt down, shakily rummaging through the pouches and pockets of the fallen body. Before long, he withdrew a red charm with upside down Sheikah eye sloppily painted on the wood. "Yiga," Zelda breathed, putting a hand over her mouth._

 _Link jerked from Zelda's grasp and stood. It broke her heart to see the pain in his movements as he leaned out and took the charm from Rhenn's hand. The boy glared at the wood for a few moments then crushed it, letting the splitters fall between as his fingers as he opened his hand again. The other two were silent as he picked up the gleaming sword and shouldered his new duty._

 _Her cheerful and gullible friend was gone and in his place stood an angry and vengeful creature._


	3. Surprise

**Thank you again for the reviews and follows! Just as a warning for later, I do plan on rewriting the first chapter at some point. I'm always a bit rusty whenever I start a new story and it takes at least a chapter or two for me to get back into the flow of things. I will make sure to let you know when I do though!  
To avoid confusion! I am taking a bit of leeway with the the 'timeline' laid out. The labeling on the memories and the entries in Zelda's diary seemed disconnected. So please don't expect them to be in the exact same order. I felt the way I'm approaching it to be a bit more fluid and just make more sense in general! It also leaves me room to try and fill in those gaping backstory holes with my own ideas.**

* * *

Link leaned over his porridge, bleary eyed and groggy. He'd had the dream again. The memory of his mother's death and his receiving the duty of _hero_. Even with a full night's rest, it always left him drained and listless. Perhaps that was also why his scar ached beneath his undershirt and tunic. Five years was not enough time even for that wound, it would seem.

"Are you alright, Link?" He lifted his head and blinked slowly at whoever had questioned him. Mipha. The scarlet Zora sat across the table, having finished the stewed fish prepared specially just for her. "You don't look very well. Are you in need of any healing?" she asked, reaching over the dishes to rest a hand over his. He gave her a slight smile and shook his head, turning his hand over and squeezing hers slightly before standing. The soles of his boots scraped along the stone as he shuffled out of the dining hall and started his long way from the guest wing to the sanctum. It was something he could deal with on his own. Always had and always would. It was time to reconvene in the sanctuary anyhow.

Earlier that morning, he had found a thick piece of parchment slipped under the door of his quarters, asking for everyone to meet at the sixth bell that morning. It would seem they were to finish his official dubbing as a Champion. Pomp and circumstance was inescapable when it came to the royal family. Link had tried to talk the king out of it, but the man wouldn't hear a word otherwise.

So, garbed in his best clothes and meticulously cleaned mail armor, Link slowly began the process of waking up as he walked. He allowed his training to take over, clearing his mind and taking deep, evenly paced breaths. Each intake seemed to refresh him, bring a bit more vigor and allowing him to straighten up fully. By the time he pushed the heavy, ornate door into the sanctum open, he felt marginally alive and as ready as he could be.

The mob of lords had already arrived, clustered around the king and murmuring to each other. Link did his best to ignore their words. Politics and debate was not his forte. Though the king waved him over, taking away his opportunity to remain aloof.

"It is good to see you well," the man said, still looking stern as he eyed Link from head to toe. "Allow me to introduce you to a few of my advisers. I'm sure you know Lady Impa. She helps with the bulk of our historical advisement and recruiting for the technical side of preparations." The short Sheikah woman bowed her head, a warm smile on her face. Rhenn was shadowing just behind her and he gave a quick wink as he flipped his braid over his shoulder. "This is Lord Urlna. He is the best for any diplomatic and public discussion." Said man was very round and small, blinking up at Link through tiny rimless spectacles pinched to his pointed nose. His only response to Link's bow was a soft chuff and his rather puffy lips twisting in a slight pucker. Last, the king gestured to the mountainous form of a man, dark skin, hair shorn to a gray stubble and a tense, square jaw. Above all else was his stare. Dark Goron spice yellow and hard enough to chip a rock with. It seemed to pierce through his head and recount every deed he'd ever done. It froze Link in place and he couldn't even so much as nod his head towards the man. "And this is Master Illdaharn. I'm sure you have met a few times before through your father. He commands the royal guard now, handles castle security, and of course, advises on enemy movements and general strategy."

As Link took in the introductions, the rest of the lords backed away, lining along one side of the large circular center of the sanctum. The Champions filed in and took their places along the other side, leaving just enough space for the king and the three he had been introduced to. Link blinked as he tried to process all the information thrust upon him and looked about at the almost perfectly arranged congregation. Last was Zelda, looking much more collected and regal then yesterday. He watched her as she almost glided up to stand beside her father, though he looked away before she could return his gaze. Yesterday had shown just how much she still loathed him and it was...perfectly within her rights. He quashed the thoughts and turned his focus back to the king.

During his meandering thoughts, Link had missed the first good chuck of preamble and knelt, eyes to the ground, when gestured to. "As members of high regard in historical knowledge, societal virtues and militant prowess, do you affirm that Link of Akkala is true in his honor, courage, and selflessness?" Impa, Urlna and Illdaharn all chimed in with an aye, each touching his shoulder before backing away. "Link of Akkala, you have been deemed fit for this high estate by your peers and have indicated your willingness to accept this honor from my hands. Do you now swear by all that you hold sacred and true that you will honor and defend Hyrule and the Royal Family?"

"I swear," he answered, closing his eyes and focusing on what he did hold close.

"That you will honor, defend, and protect all those weaker then yourself?"

"I will always."

"And that you will conduct yourself in all matters befits a knight, drawing your sword only for a just cause and the greater glory of Hyrule?"

"I could not do otherwise."

"Then having sworn these solemn oaths, I, Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, by rights of arms, King of Hyrule, do dub you with my sword, Dinraal's Wrath, and by all you hold sacred and true." At last, the king took his sword, laying the flat of it upon each shoulder. "Arise, Sir Link, personal Knight and protector to Princess Zelda."

Personal Knight to Princess Zelda? His mind started to spin at those words. At no time was he told that! He was supposed to be a Champion. A loud crashed ripped his attention as he began to stand up, freezing him in place and jerking his eyes onto the Princess. She had stumbled backwards, knocking over a candle stand and almost falling over, if not for Rhenn's quick assistance. Her expression was pure surprise, matching what he was thinking almost perfectly. So it hadn't been her decision. _That_ did not surprise him. The Sheikah helped Zelda up, gently taking her hand from his arm and cradled it in both of his, drawing a faint blush and a soft smile from her. Link felt his eyebrow twitch at the gesture, but forced himself to return his eyes to face front at the king's chest as he finished straightening up. It was none of his business.

As soon as he was back on his feet, the king held out a folded cerulean tunic. His new uniform. With the fabric in his hands, everyone began to clap, dotted with Daruk's boisterous hoots. The king himself moved forward and gave Link a heart pat on the back. "I'll leave you alone with the Princess for bit, so as to discuss arrangements and just...get reacquainted after such a long time," Rhoam murmured and nudged Link in Zelda's direction. He then walked past and held up his hands, speaking to the crowd. Link tuned him out, finally forcing himself to look up at her again.

Rhenn was gone, leaving a rather irate looking princess. She tightened her lips into a thin line and nodded to the open doorway leading to a balcony, moving outside quickly herself. He followed, feeling his stomach begin to churn at the already tense atmosphere. What was there to say? Was she going to bring up...well, everything? Anything? As soon as they were alone, he dropped to a knee as was proper for a princess and her knight.

"Oh, for Hylia's sake, get up," she groaned, covering her face with a hand in frustration. He quickly stood again, clenching his teeth together to keep the emotions bubbling just under his control from his face. "I'm sure you've realized by now that I had no hand in this. I know you cannot be very pleased to have him pull you away from your training," Zelda said, sighing and turning away to lean on the railing. Even with everything that had happened, the day was still a beautiful one. The sky was a clear blue, covered with a few smatterings of clouds. The backdrop seemed to highlight her form to a painful degree. "Even if I cannot convince my father to change his mind, you are free to do as you please. I have managed to take care of myself quite well in my travels alone. Perhaps you should just return to the Citadel. I'm sure your father would much prefer to have you nearby again." Link frowned, tightening his fingers around the tunic in his hands. She wanted him to leave? It hurt to hear her so easily dismiss him. He didn't have the right to feel like that, but it didn't stop the sharp pain in his chest. He took a deep breath to try and sooth it away. This was just her being stubborn, as she always had been years before. Though he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else causing this reaction. Regardless of what she felt, he had already sworn his oath and had to follow the king's orders. He opened his mouth to say as much but clicked it closed again as she turned to face him once more.

The commotion and clamor behind faded as he was able to really focus on her face for the first time since his arrival. Exhaustion painted her features, pulling down her shoulders and pushing away the casual elegance she'd worked so hard to achieve as a child. But it was the eyes that showed it the most. Yes, it had been five years, but it was like they had seen ages past that, leaving the bright green almost faded. More questions seemed to bubble up, making it harder to concentrate.

Did she still do her experiments? Finding poor souls to test elixirs or potions that she made with ingredients in varying levels of...preparation, to put it best. No, obviously she was well steeped in the new Sheikah technology they had managed to drag up in the past year or so. He had heard rumors of her being at almost every major dig site with that damned journal. Perhaps it was more complaints as she forced the workers to stop every few moments for a new sketch or to scribble down some sort of dimension. Even a few minor explosions as old scripts for controls were tested.

A growl of frustration pulled Link from his thoughts and he blinked, focusing on Zelda again. "Have you been listening to a word I said?" she questioned, lips thinning in a frown. Damn, he hadn't meant to drift off like that. He looked to the side, clearing his throat in mild embarrassment. "As, I was saying," she continued, shifting a bit closer and reaching out a hand towards the tunic he held. "I can take that, if you do not wish to keep it. None will be the wiser if we leave at the same time. They will think we are together but you will be able to-"

"Congratulations!" Both princess and knight jerked apart as Daruk stomped up and dropped a heavy hand on each of their shoulders. "I was wondering where you had managed to sneak off to," he boomed. Quiet was not even in his realm of existence. "The king and Lord Urlna asked me pass on some information. Apparently there is a special ceremony just for the hero, princess! Everyone feels it would be perfect for moral if you were to give him Hylia's blessing, out on the-uh… Sacred Grounds I believe the king said?" This was new information. Link might not have had the as extensive of an education as someone of the royal family, but things pertaining to the legend had been all but burned into his memory once he had received his sword. Nothing of a special blessing came to mind.

"A ceremony? I have never heard of read of such a thing." Another of her sighs escaped as the princess straightened up, a more determined look coming over her face. "If you would excuse me, gentlemen. I must go speak with my father about this." The Goron and Hylian nodded at her and watched as she left with a clip of her shoes.

The hero looked up to find Daruk grinning widely at him. "Don't worry about anything, little buddy! I managed to pry that ceremony info from that little talking fish with the glasses. It seemed like a great way to break the geode." His face slackened as he glanced over his shoulder and back to Link. "I know it's rough right now, but trust me. Even mountains can be worn down into a soft sand, given enough time and effort." All Link could do was nod, looking down at the cerulean fabric in his hands, and hoped.

* * *

 _"You will do the blessing, Zelda," her father said lowly, the anger barely kept from his face. "I do not care how capable you think you are. Calamity Ganon is returning and I need to make sure you are safe. The hero is the only person able to give you the best protection. Perhaps his presence will help you with your prayers as well. The two of you are connected. Use that."_

Zelda pushed her notes aside with a heavy sigh and hide her face in her hands at the echoing words in her head. Nothing was making sense. Even alone in her study, she couldn't manage to concentrate on even the simplest of schematics. It had been almost a week since the ceremony and still she couldn't get rid of the growing feeling of dread. This was a punishment. That's what this was. Her father placing Link as her personal knight was a reminder of what she had yet to achieve and all her failures. Could he really be that cruel?

"Is it really that difficult to read my script, Princess?" She jerked in surprise, almost tipping from her chair, when a familiar pair of hands caught her shoulders and held her in place. Zelda turned and smiled when her eyes found Rhenn. The tall man always snuck up on her when she was least expecting company. "You seem most unsteady on your feet these days," he said, grinning as his words caused her to blush.

"Only when you surprise me," she snapped and turned back to her desk, taking a stack of papers and tapping them into a neat pile. "And no, I can read everything you wrote perfectly. I just wish I could see more then mere notes on these isolated shrines. They sound quite different and impressive from the way you describe them." Rhenn had been her right hand when it came to the recent Sheikah discoveries, traveling to different locations and investigating any local rumors. All the while still finding time to practice his music and perfect the many songs he wrote. " _Music is the life line of history," Rhenn told, gently playing his small accordion_ _from his perch on the balcony railing_ _. "Most songs are just tales of events that happened hundreds, perhaps thousands of years ago. But even with that distance of time, they are still sang and celebrated to this day. I wish to know as many songs as I can and continue with recording our events. If you can dance to tunes laminating your own triumphs when you are older, all the better."_

The self made bard leaned against the edge of her desk, stretching out as he began to set new notes to the side of her own scribblings. Every action he took seemed to make him look even taller then he already was. And with his face mask pulled down, it was hard not to notice how…painfully good-looking he was. Zelda looked away and continued to fiddle with her papers. His presence always seemed to make her nervous.

"I would gladly bring you a drawing of one if I could. Unfortunately, I may be gifted in voice and music, but I cannot draw to save my life," he answered, laying down another thick pack of papers, carefully tied in twine. "Though...there may be a way to fix that." With his delivery set out, Rhenn leaned a bit closer and reached over her lap. The breath seemed to escape her lungs as his fingers grazed her waist, moving to hook on her belt. Was...was he really- The thoughts stopped dead as he plucked the Sheikah Slate from its clip and held it up with another grin. "Would it be too much to ask if I may borrow this? I don't know why it hadn't occurred to me before. I may not be able to sketch, but this is able to save scenes with the detail of a master painter, correct?" Zelda cursed herself internally and managed a faint nod. Her imagination had taken her mind to ridiculous places. If Juta were still around, she would have tutted at her and prepared a lecture on the beauty of becoming an adult and the "new" feelings. "Would you show me how it works?" Zelda swallowed thickly and moved closer, pointing out the required rune.

Before her explanation could really begin, there was a loud knock and the door to the study almost flew open. The two researchers looked up to find Link standing, hand raised mid knock and looking very confused with a bright red face. He was wearing his new uniform, the beautiful shade of blue matching those deep eyes almost perfectly. Though he looked right embarrassed at the moment. Oh, dear, she had forgotten that the latch on the door was very weak. That or he had an unnaturally strong knock. Rhenn burst into laughter, throwing his arm around Zelda's shoulders to tug her closer. The contact brought enough heat to her face, she felt she could bake an apple on it. Goddess, he was touching her! "Oh, Master Link! How might we be of service to you?" the Sheikah managed after a few moments of laughing, straightening from his lean but leaving his arm draped over her shoulders. The contact alone was enough to scramble her thoughts, making it very difficult to catch the less then pleased look on the knight's face.

Link stepped in and held out a roll of parchment to her, though keeping his eyes averted. She took it from him, blinking as he turned on his heel and left immediately. Rhenn clicked his tongue, eyes on the retreating hero's back. "Well, looks like he's not as much like his father as I thought," he said quietly. Like his father? She blinked at the comment, frowning slightly but unable to grasp the full meaning. The Sheikah pulled away from her and focused on the roll she held. "That must be rather important if he actually came to you with it."

"I, eh, yes, yes! Let us see," Zelda managed. Without the heat of his arm, she was able to finally clear her head and focus a bit better. She quickly unrolled it, scanning the rough words scribbled in charcoal. Daruk. Of course. She had to resist the urge to slap a hand to her forehead. The Goron had managed to muck up the controls on Vah Rudania, lodging the Divine Beast between the mountain and...the Bridge of Eldin? Of all the things he could get stuck between and it was the bridge?

"I suppose you could consider this urgent." She nodded, glancing up as Rhenn righted his face mask, placed the Slate on the desktop, and stood fully. "It's best I leave now. I have a few rubbings from a particular ruin that Lady Impa is waiting for. I will continue to listen for anymore hidden shrine locations, Princess," he said before bowing lowly, slipping out the door, and over the parapet.

Zelda sighed, tossing the letter over her shoulder and crossed her arms. It had been almost a year since she had given any of the Champions what training she could on the controls and mechanics of each Beast. Even her own memory was a bit fuzzy on the details. Without wasting a minute, she neatly packed every notebook and loose leaf of notes she could find on the subject. They would be especially useful when the time came, even if it was a bit overkill.

The journey would be a long one. At least five days if she stopped for rest at night. It was moments like this she cursed her inability to control even the mildest of steeds. Thankfully it was still very early in the day, which left her plenty of time to prepare and make a good distance before nightfall. As quick as she could, she had what would fit ready and strapped comfortably to her back. She paused before leaving her room, glancing back at the now empty desk. Perhaps she should leave a note for her father at least. He obviously would have forbid her leaving for anything other then another pilgrimage, but it would at least stop him from sending the entire royal guard to scour the entire country side.

With a note carefully written and left in the open, she slipped out into the hall only to freeze. Link was leaning against the wall just opposite her door, decked out with sword, bow, mail, and full pack beside him. No. Nonono! Did he read the letter before giving it to her? The sneak! "Did you forget our conversation before?" she asked, lifting her chin and attempting to look down at him, disregarding the few inch difference in their heights. At the shake of his head, she let out a sigh. "Fine. Do what you want. But this does not mean I need your help!"

Copying his earlier actions, she spun on her heel and marched through the back halls to avoid anyone that might try to stop her. Once they finally emerged outside, she began to glance back over her shoulder at him, frowning as he kept that same neutral expression. He didn't look even a bit...well, anything! No contentment at getting his way and coming along with her, no annoyance at her refusal for assistance, not even a smile to show he enjoyed how nice it was outside. Though he did look rather confused as they passed the stables, foregoing any horse. Was he that quick for forget all the times she had been bucked, try to learn under the less then patient stable master? She felt that sharp pang of sadness in her chest again but pushed it away.

Soon the all encompassing roar of the Castle Town proper swelled up to meet them, followed by the pleasant smell of cooked meats. The eastern path from the castle gates led at a sharp angle and it was always lined with the stalls selling food, raw ingredients and cooked meals alike. As she made her way through, it was impossible not to stop and purchase at least a few meat pies and Sheikah style steamed rice buns. Zelda still kept looking back occasionally, watching as Link himself nodded to waving folk and even managed a few rare smiles. How long had it been since he'd visited the town? Obviously many people still remembered him as some handed him fresh bread and waved away any rupees offered back. Though it didn't surprise her in the least as he had always been early to rise and hunt out the best deals on fresh bread or fish with his mother. The two always managed to fill the entire royal wing with such heavenly scents as them prepared special meals just for the family. She regretted not joining in on Juta's cooking lessons more as a child.

Shaking the bittersweet memories from her head, Zelda continued, finally managing to make it to the breezy fields of Hyrule. She stopped for a moment to lean her head back, breathing in the fresh air and feel it whip her hair back from her face. Nothing brought her more pride in her land then seeing the well kept roads, modest ranches, and bustling farms as she continued on. She knew just the place to stay for the evening as well.

She picked up her pace, managing a light jog when she could until the path began sloping up, finally reaching the path cutting between Crenel Peak and Hills. As the sun began to sink behind the smooth slopes of the hills to the northeast, Zelda reached her goal. A small inn tucked between the crossroads, smoke seeping from the chimney and the smell of fresh stew drifting out the open door and down the path a ways. She sighed, feet very sore, and turned back to watch Link finish his climb up behind her. He didn't look even a bit phased by the full day of travel, still looking rather...bored.

"We'll stay here for the night," she sternly, feeling his silence bring down her mood. "We leave tomorrow at first light. And don't expect me to wait. I will leave you behind if you're not ready." His lack of response pulled a scoff from her and she turned back to head into the welcoming building. This was going to be a very monotonous jouney.


End file.
